Blog użytkownika:Luki0053/Historia wspaniałego Hatuy cz.9
Gdy przybiegł nad wąwóz spojrzał do środka, od razu wybrał kierunek z nurtem rzeki, wiedział również, że to będzie wycieńczająca wyprawa, ale musi to zrobić. Sporo czasu minęło, a Hatua dalej parł naprzód „Który to już dzień? Siódmy? Czy może już dziesiąty?” Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie, na szczęście Hatua znał kilka sztuczek, by ułatwić sobie podróż. Mimo wszystko ten wąwóz był ogromny. Wreszcie po sporym kawale czasu udało mu się dojść do końca tego wąwozu. Już wyczerpany Hatua zdążył zauważyć nieduży zbiornik z wodą, podszedł do niego i ugasił swoje pragnienie, niestety był tak wyczerpany, że padł przy nim, jego oddech był tak płytki, że prawie niewyczuwalny, po jakimś czasie trochę się uspokoił. A Hatua był dalej pogrążony we śnie. Gdy Hatua dalej odpoczywał przybyły tamtejsze lwy do wodopoju, lecz widząc ogromnego lwa przestraszyły się go. Pognały po swojego przywódcę. Ten nieco poirytowany tym, że zakłócają jego spokój z tak błahych powodów powłóczył powoli, aczkolwiek bardzo dostojnie. Gdy wszyscy zebrali się nad wodopojem, nieznajomy przywódca zdał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie przyjemnie z nim walczyć, i że lwice wcale nie wyolbrzymiały problemu. Podszedł do Hatuy zasłaniając słońce i głośno odchrząknął. Gdy Hatua się przebudził zobaczył nad sobą przeciętnie zbudowanego oraz niezbyt wielkiego lwa, lecz z jego pozycji wydawał się na osobnika imponujących rozmiarów. Gdy wstał, jeszcze nie odzyskał wszystkich swoich sił. „Co tu robi lwioziemiec?” spytał nieznajomy. „Przybyłem w poszu...” „Nie interesuje mnie to!” „Daj mi przynajmniej dokończyć. Jestem tu z powodu….” „Wynoś się stąd!” „No to cóż. Wyzywam Cię!” „Jak to?!” Zdziwił się nieznajomy. „Nie dajesz mi dojść do słowa, to Cię mięśniami przekonam.” Odparł mu Hatua, choć wiedział, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, był bardzo wymęczony podróżą, ale to był jedyny jaki mu w tamtym momencie wpadł do głowy. „Jak śmiesz?!” Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby nieznajomy i oboje rzucili się sobie do gardeł. Pomimo swojej niepozorności nieznajomy okazał się trudnym przeciwnikiem, lecz po dłuższym czasie wiadome będzie kto wygra. Gdy w końcu Hatua ostatecznie powalił nieznajomego ten znów przez zaciśnięte zęby wysyczał „Przeklęty Rafiki!” Oczy Hatuy nagle zrobiły się wielkie, że nawet nieznajomy się wystraszył. „To Ty jesteś…. KOPA!” Nagle Hatua zaczął się śmiać wniebogłosy. „Skąd znasz moje imię?!”, Hatua zszedł z Kopy i z uśmiechem stwierdził „Założyłbym się, że gdybym wiedział, że Cię spotkam, to miałbyś pozdrowienia od Rodziców, siostry i brata”, „A Ty kim jesteś?” „Twoim kuzynem” „Czyli przyszedłeś po Leah?” Posmutniał Kopa. „Tak, ale uważam, że możemy wszyscy udać się na Lwią Ziemię, tylko że podróż będzie bardzo ciężka.” Stwierdził Hatua. „Jeśli chcecie, bo widzę, że tu są trudne warunki, możemy spróbować się przeprawić. Spytaj się wszystkich, no i jeśli byłaby możliwość porozmawianie z Leah” „Wujku!” Leah szybko biegła do Hatuy, lecz na sam koniec się miała przewrócić, ale Hatua już nieraz ją ratował, nie było inaczej i w tym przypadku. „Wujo Kopa poradził mi co zrobić z moją łapą, powiedział, że pływanie może mi pomóc.” „To wspaniale!” Powiedział Hatua myśląc czemu sam nie wpadł na ten oczywisty sposób. Wkrótce wszyscy się zebrali i wielka wyprawa ruszyła. Nie było łatwo, po pewnym czasie, Hatua musiał wziąć na plecy Leah, później jeszcze dwa inne lwiątka. Kopa również, wziął po pewnym czasie trójkę młodych. Szli dosyć żwawym tempem. W końcu, gdy była możliwość zeszli w dół wąwozu, by mieć przynajmniej cień, ale w południe słońce mocno dawało się we znaki. Pod koniec podróży Hatua był zmuszony do niesienia najsłabszej lwicy i dwóch lwiątek, a Kopa wziął jeszcze jedno lwiątko. Leah postanowiła, że da radę, do końca podróży nie potrzebowała pomocy. Wkrótce wszyscy dotarli na Lwią Ziemię, Hatua zaprowadził całe stado nad wodopój, a samemu z Leah i Kopą udali się na Lwią Skałę. „Moja córeczka!” Wykrzyczała Kiara, wszyscy się ucieszyli. „I brat.” Dokończył Hatua. „Hehe, oczywiście braciszku, a ten, to kto?” Kopę zabolały te słowa, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. „O tym właśnie mówię.” Odparł niewzruszony Hatua. Tak oto przybył do swego domu Wielki Kopa. Królewski syn, lecz ten od razu zrzekł się tronu, miał bowiem własne stado, a przysporzyłby tylko problemów.. Lecz prosił o możliwość zostania na Lwiej Ziemi, Wszyscy jednogłośnie zgodzili się. Uśmiechniętego Hatuy już nie było, każdy uważał go za tajemniczą postać, zawsze gdy ktoś miał zwrócić na niego uwagę, jego już nie było. Ten przybył do Lulu, by móc świętować we dwójkę. Lecz nie nacieszył się długo samotnością z Lulu, gdyż Kiara już czekała na niego z całą piątką małych. Trochę poirytowany, że znów musi siedzieć w towarzystwie leniwie zmierzał w stronę wyjścia. Kiara czule się w niego wtuliła, „Dziękuję.” To wystarczyło, zwykłe „dziękuję”, jedno słowo, a wyrażające więcej niż tysiąc innych. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach